1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage or disposal containers for implements such as hypodermic needles, scalpel blades and related devices which come into contact with human or animal body fluids, and more particularly to such a container providing certain advantages in size, shape and entry portal type.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Bemis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,243 describes a sharps container apparatus comprising a container including a door manually movable between a closed position and an open position, and a rubber band for binding the door toward the closed position, the container being completely closed when the door is in the closed position, a bracket adapted to be securely mounted on the wall, and inter-engaging projections and slots on the bracket and on the container for securing the container to the bracket.
Shillington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,450 describes a secure disposable container and mounting bracket which comprises a generally box-like enclosed container having a top shell with a limited access opening with a closure for receiving medical sharps and inhibiting human hand access, the container having a back wall with a downwardly extending slot at an upper edge, and a latching tab at a lower edge thereof, a rectangular panel having a back surface and holes for mounting it to a vertical surface, and mounting tabs for mounting the panel to another mounting bracket mounted on a vertical supporting surface, an upper edge for receiving the downwardly extending slot on the container and lever operated finger for engaging an opening in the tab on the lower edge of the container and engagement with a transverse ledge.
Shillington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,345 describes a secure container assembly for medical sharps and waste which comprises the combination of a substantially rigid box-like lower housing defined by upstanding front, back, and side walls terminating with a top having an upwardly extending rectangular opening for providing access to the housing, and a semi-cylindrical top curving about a generally horizontal axis secured along one edge of said top by a hinge and secured along the other edge by locking tabs for permanent securement thereto, an engagement horizontally extending access opening in said top for receiving a disposable syringe or the like, and a pivotable closure for said opening pivotally mounted about said axis within the top and having a receptacle area normally exposed to said access opening in a first position for receiving a disposed article and a curved surface for covering the access opening upon pivoting from said first position to a second position for dumping the article into said housing.
Ponsi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,735 describes a disposable container and a disposable system employing the disposable container. The container comprises a hollow container body having an opening at the top to permit access to the interior of the container body and having a barrier disposed adjacent the opening for restricting access to the interior of the container body. The barrier at least in part comprises a first cowl extending over the opening and a complimentary second cowl being offset relative to the first. The container includes a retention for preventing items from being dispensed through the opening from the interior of the container body when the container body is upright. The outer enclosure is shaped to accommodate the inner container, and includes a hood conforming to the first cowl.
Bruno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,477 describes a receptacle for storage and disposal of potentially injurious implements, which is adapted to receive implements in a compact side-by-side horizontal configuration for maximum storage capacity. Such receptacle substantially prevents implements stored therein from falling out after closure of the receptacle container which can be conveniently discarded in an appropriate disposal facility. In addition, the receptacle also prevents a person's hand from contacting such implements within the receptacle.
Nazare, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,909 describes a sharps container which has a receptacle, cover, and tray and provides an improved locking mechanism to resist unauthorized tampering, as well as hermetically sealed construction to prevent any leakage of fluids from the container. The rotating tray provides an escapement mechanism for hands-free disposal of sharps through biasing the offset balanced tray into an open, receiving position to receive new items and deposit them into the interior of the container, and then returning to a nearly closed position. A locking mechanism is also provided to rotate the tray into a locking position thereby permanently closing the container and displacing the locking mechanism into the container interior so that the top surface of the locking mechanism is flush with the adjacent exterior container surface.
Tonna, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,108 describes a sharps disposal system which includes a fiberboard container mounted to a wall by a lockable cage. The container has an entrance opening formed through the top, sized for the deposit of sharps into its interior. A baffle extends within the interior from the back downwardly and forwardly and is sized and positioned to discourage manual access to the interior while directing sharps into the interior. The container also includes a lid hinged to the top for movement between stable opened and closed positions to permit one hand operation when opened. For disposal the lid is secured to the top using a foam adhesive strip to provide a secure, substantially leakproof seal. The container is coated on the inside surface with a hydrophobic material and has the seams and corners sealed to make the interior of the container substantially leakproof. A view port can be provided to determine when the container is full. Handles extend from the top to aid lifting the container from the wire cage and help prevent inadvertent sticks in the unlikely event that a needle or other sharp object has pierced the container.
Patrick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,429 describes a sharps container comprising a receptacle and a lid engaging the receptacle, the lid including a rotatable tray and a baffle flap for sealing the receptacle when the tray is in an open position by the force of gravity, and one or more detents may be provided to hold the tray selectively in a closed or partially closed position.
Habifl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,728 describes a disposal container particularly adapted for hospital use and comprising a hollow container body having a slot a the top to permit access to the interior of the container body and having a barrier disposed adjacent the spot for restricting access to the interior of the container body. The barrier comprises a first cowl extending over the slot and a complementary second cowl extending beneath the slot, and a raised shelf at one side of the slot opposite the location of the first cowl. A pivotal closure is provided for sealing of the container when filled.
The prior art teaches a variety of sharps containers including those designed particularly for hypodermic syringes. However, the prior art does not teach a used syringe container combination capable of admitting these devices yet thwarting removal in the same way as the instant invention and of particular size as to prevent rotation of the syringes within the container. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.